1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a door channel. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a door channel provided in a space defined between an inner panel and an outer panel of a vehicle door.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2002-321530 discloses a door channel. The door channel is disposed in a panel space defined by an inner panel and an outer panel, and is provided with an outside wall facing the outer panel, an inside wall facing the inner panel, and a connection wall provided between the outside wall and the inside wall and connected to the outside wall and the inside wall.
To suppress interference between the door channel and another member, it is necessary to form a cut portion in a corner portion of the door channel by cutting the corner portion of the door channel. The cut portion is formed in such a manner as to reach from the outside wall to part of the connection wall.
According to a related art (not an art known to the public), as shown in FIG. 3, punching using a punch and a die is performed twice to thereby form a cut portion in the corner portion of the door channel. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 3, the corner portion of the outside wall of the door channel is punched frontward, and then, the corner portion of the connection wall of the door channel is punched downward, whereby a cut portion is formed in the corner portion of the door channel.
However, according to the related art, since it is necessary to perform punching twice to form the cut portion, the process of manufacturing the door channel increases, and the manufacturing cost of the door channel increases.